He Never Called Me By My First Name
by XxblackblossomxX
Summary: Masako is having a flash back about all the hints Kazuya/Naru might have given her. Only to find that there were hints of him for Mai. Then her thoughts were cut short by Mai. She watches them silently while they're alone. Rated T slight lemon.


He Never Called Me By My First Name

I REALLY wanted to write this! If you haven't watched or read about Ghost Hunt (the anime!) then please do not read any further than this. I don't own this and don't kill me for posting every story that comes to my mind please! I may make a mistake about either what happened in the anime or spelling ^u^' and some parts wont be true. I must remind you this is not a NaruxMasa! I repeat! NOT a NaruxMasa!

* * *

When Masako first met Mai, she thought nothing of her. Only a ordinary girl in high school who just happened to get wrapped up in this investigation. Now one around her seemed to interest her. Well except for one. He was tall, good looking and lean. His deep blue eyes drew her in like there was some untold story in them. He looked toward her and she did the best she could not to blush. He addressed them with formality. It was respectful yet distant. The only ones he actually spoke with by their first name were Lin and Mai. At first, Masako thought that they were cousins or that he had no respect for her but later on she knew she would be wrong. During the investigation, Masako realized Mai was his assistant. She also noticed that Mai was a very cheerful person. The kind of girl who would always somehow kept being optimistic. She always talked to someone with a friendly tone and warm eyes. It tended to make people like her company and put them at ease. After she had fallen from the house, she thought Kazuya checked on her out of worry but was slightly disappointed to hear that he wanted to know if it was caused by something paranormal.

When she once again joined Kazuya ;whom his assistant, Mai, now called Naru, wasn't using her first name even though she gave him permission on doing so. She instead found out that he was now calling the Australian priest, John Brown, by his first name. It slightly irritated her but let it slide thinking that he was slightly shy and hid it with that mask of his. She looked around and stopped. She had never seen a house being haunted in such a condition. Mai walked her to the base and she saw Kazuya turn toward them. Masako decided to pull a sly move and see how he would react. She entered the room and fell onto his chest softly giving him the impression she was light. He didn't hold her only let her lean on him. He only asked her what she was sensing and explained to him what she felt at the moment ;her voice slightly laced with annoyance. After doing so, she fell back hoping he would catch her but instead was caught by Mai. The rest of the case she tried her best to help and witnessed the strong spirit of the mother haunting the house come during the exorcism. Mai moved over her as if to protect her from the entity. Masako was confused. What reason did this normal girl have to protect her? They weren't friend nor acquaintances so why bother? In the end, Kazuya had used Omnyodo and completed the case.

On the next case they worked on, Kazuya still never called her by her first name despite the fact they worked on a case together. She was walking around in the high school and was pushed down the stairs. After a few minutes, she heard footsteps run toward her and silently hoped it was Kazuya . She was thoroughly disappointed to find out it was the Australian Priest. She was out the rest of the case. While she was in the hospital, she began to start thinking. Why was this boy, Kazuya Shibuya, having such a large affect on her? She didn't know but the feeling she felt when her eyes settled upon his calm demeanor was reason for her.

The rest of the cases were filled with surprises and passed by in a flash. Masako thought back to the day where she and Naru pretended to be a couple even though he never tried at all to make it seem so. Instead water rained down on Mai and the monk. She soon became possessed by the dead spirit haunting the park. When she came to, nothing was clear but was lightly scorned by Ayako. Saying that she was all over Kazuya and kissing him all the time. Her cheeks began to burn and she was flushed to the neck. Kazuya let her kiss him? What embarrassing behavior! But then it was ruined, Mai screamed at the adults about lying to Masako. Houshou and Ayako shrugged it off signaling to Masako that she had just shown she had affections toward Kazuya. Masako's eyes drifted toward Mai and observed her body language. It was tense and upright. Was she angry? About what? It slowly dawned upon Masako that Mai may have the same feelings for Kazuya like she herself did.

During the next case, it seem Kazuya would never call her by her first name. It down right got to her. They were both teenagers including Mai and yet she was the only one of the two who wasn't called by her first name! John was Kazuya's senior so shouldn't he call him Brown-senpai? What was it about herself that didn't attract him to her?

The case was horrifying. Probably the most terrifying thing she ever experienced. Almost like it wasn't a dead spirit but a demon. Kazuya never bothered to ask her if she was fine but only asked her what she was seeing and so forth. That day was also the day she discovered Mai was an orphan. She had lost her father at a young age and her mother in Junior High. Yet through out the rest of her life she still managed to show a brave face. Houshou held her like a father would embrace his child after a nightmare. He offered her help if she ever needed it and a shoulder to cry on. Being Mai, she once again pulled a brave face and called him a pervert. At that statement, everyone but Kazuya laughed. Masako sneaked a glance in his direction. His gaze was on Mai and his eyes seemed far away but when he did come back to reality there was a slight spark that Masako noticed. Her heart slightly fell. Was it her imagination?

After Lin had made a connection with the late assistant of a university professor, Kazuya began to question her about what happened to her. Did he care if the dead managed to pass on? And if so, why not care about the living as well? Later on that night, Mai had another one of her dreams. This time though, she was being killed. The sheer terror and dread in her eyes made Masako pity her. For some reason, Masako bent down and embraced Mai. She may be a medium but she never had to experience what happened to the victim or spirits like Mai did. Just that one moment was when Masako slightly looked up to Mai for only what she experienced in life and managed to go through it with a smile. The door opened to reveal Lin with Kazuya in front of him. He handed to tea he had in his hand to Mai and asked her if she was fine. Masako pulled her arms away. He only asked Mai that question. He stood over her watching her carefully as she smiled up at him. Masako once again took a glance at Kazuya's eyes and saw that momentary spark in his eyes again. Maybe he was looking at Masako instead of Mai. Both times she saw that spark she was near Mai. She wasn't sure. When she and Mai were packing to leave the next day and were having an argument, Mai asked her why she didn't like her. Masako thought about whether she should tell Mai the reason.

"Why does he only call you by your first name?" Masako asked softly with her head down as her blush started to form.

Mai began to laugh and Masako's whole face turned beet red. She knew this was going to happen. "Ah, Masako your so kawaii!"

Masako looked up at Mai confused. Why was she cute? She soon found out that Mai thought that Kazuya treated her specially. She said that he respected her and that he only called her Mai because he liked to tease her. Masako couldn't conjure up an image of Kazuya teasing Mai. Mai's reassurance helped her slightly but she wanted to be alone. The fact that Kazuya even teased Mai was something Masako never would have imagined he would do. It made her feel sad. Then before she knew it, she was whisked away and put in a room that smelled of a rusty copper and blood. Masako didn't dare lift her head as she curled herself against the wall. Something made her look up though and she soon realized it was Kazuya in some sort of materialized form. He bent down and encouraged her to keep hope. This Kazuya was sweet and gentle but something about him was slightly off. He soon left and not too far behind was Mai. Masako began to think she was dead if she was able to see Mai and Kazuya even though they could only do that with ghosts. Or more likely only Mai could. Mai had convinced her that they were on their way to save her and that she was alive.

"Here hold onto this for me." commanded Mai as she put in a key that she had in her pocket.

"Why?"

"If you were dead you wouldn't be able to feel something solid would you?" Mai smiled. "That was my father's key to my old house. My mother kept it with her as her lucky charm and now it's mine."

Masako looked up at Mai and stared at her in hidden awe. She was placing one of her prized possessions in Masako's hands just to prove that they were going to save her. Masako felt safer than she was frightened and decided she would take Mai for her word. As Mai promised she arrived there in a hurry. There was only one thing slightly off.

"Mai." Masako looked at her arm.

"What is it?" Mai looked down and gasped.

Just as they began to get up a bubble came from the tub ahead of them. Masako noticed it was filled with blood and stayed in place with fear. She noticed Mai too was scared but still settled in front of her. The body moved up.

"_I don't want to die._" Masako stood in horror. "_I don't want to die!_" Masako noticed that Mai looked like she began to brace herself. "_**I don't want to die!**_"

"Nau-Maku-San-Man-Da, Bazara-Dan-Kan. Nau-Maku-San-Man-Da, Bazara-Dan-Kan. Nau-Maku-San-Man-Da, Bazara-Dan-Kan." Mai took a deep breath, "Rin, Pyo, To, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, " Mai concentrated as much force as she could, "Zen!"

The blood around the now demon spectacle was blown away and he fell back into the pool of blood. Masako and Mai began to run away. Suddenly Masako felt her face hit something cold and hard. She looked up and saw Mai was against the wall. Her eyes darted to Mai's arms and widened. There were what seemed like purple hands holding her in place. The sound of splashing echoed and Masako looked at the floor to see bloody footprints. There was such a heavy haunting in this room that Masako couldn't even say any of her warding chants. Masako rested her head on the floor and wished for the best hoping the worst case scenario didn't happen. Masako heard Mai scream and had to hold back from crying out. What kind of medium lets her comrades get killed?

Masako heard the beginning of Kazuya's voice. Her hopes went up "MAI!" then came right back down.

There was a beautiful whistle and Lin's shikai came and momentarily shocked Urado. "You ok?" asked Houshou.

Mai nodded, "Masako!"

Masako lifted herself up, "I'm fine."

They all got up and began to run out of the room.

"Get through that window! We just need to get outside." ordered Kazuya.

"Gotcha." Houshou kicked open the window and they all jumped out. Masako got a boost from John out of the window. They all lay there trying to catch their breath. When the sun began to rise, Kazuya stood up and something fell out of his pocket. They all stared at the comb on the floor. Masako looked at her comb in surprise. What would Kazuya be doing with it? Her hand tightened around it and she held it to his chest. '_So he does care_'. She was happy that Kazuya actually cared-

"Masako!"

Masako broke from her trance, "Yelling is very unlady-like." she huffed before covering her mouth and turning.

"Geez. I was asking you if you wanted tea"

"Where is everyone?"

"They all left they had things to do even Lin-san for goodness sake!" Mai laughed. "Do you want to hang out?"

Masako huffed again, "I don't befriend the annoying" and got up to leave.

Mai sighed. Sometimes Masako went to far. Mai got up to prepare Naru's tea. '_I wonder if that tea loving narcissist will actually say thank you this time?_'. Masako stood in place and decided to see what Mai and Kazuya do when they have their own time. Masako hid behind the big tree Mai brought during Christmas. Apparently, Mai like trees. Kazuya got out of his office and sat down on the couch. The door where the kitchen was opened. Kazuya opened a thick book and removed a bookmark he had placed earlier.

"Mai tea."

A sigh echoed, "I already got it ready though I didn't think you would read out here."

"Tea." Mai rolled her eyes before handing him his tea.

Naru immediately took a sip of it, "Too sweet."

Mai groaned, "Hand it over I'll make it over again." she stretched out her hand to take the cup from his hand.

Naru took a sip at the last second still keeping his eyes on the book, "I didn't say it was bad, baka."

Mai huffed, "Well how about treating me with some respect! I'm not a maid!"

"You're my assistant."

"Exactly! Assistants do things useful!"

"Point proven." Naru sipped his tea again.

"Why you-"

"Sign your paycheck. Go get me some files in my office." interrupted Naru.

"Yes, sir" Mai mockingly saluted Naru before marching off into his office. Mai heard a distant voice curse. She smiled. Serves him right. "Get me a T-shirt in one of the cupboards to the right." Serves herself right. Mai sighed.

Masako watched as Mai marched away making Kazuya's tea spill slightly onto his shirt. He cursed before calling out to Mai to get him a shirt. Masako thought that they treated each other like they usually did when everyone was around. She was pleased. The had a more sibling relationship. Kazuya stood up and started to unbutton his shirt. Masako felt heat gather on her cheeks. She was blushing so hard that she almost looked like a tomato.

Mai left Naru's office struggling to get a good hold on the files while she walked toward him. She didn't notice he was shirtless or that her right spaghetti and bra strap were loosely hanging to the side. Naru watched as Mai walked toward him trying to get a good hold of his files. In the process she ended up moving both her bra and spaghetti strap down her right shoulder revealing a bit of her right breast. Naru averted his eyes and looked at her face. His hand stretched out. Mai set the folders down and looked up at Naru only to gasp. "Why are you shirtless?" asked Mai slightly blushing trying **very** hard not to stutter.

"You made me spill my tea. Now go make me a new one because the cup fell and broke." Mai began to turn, "And while your at it go get a mop."

Mai practically screamed before storming off to do what he wanted. Unfortunately for her, lucky wasn't on her side that evening and she tripped on the leg of the coffee table. "Eeek!" screeched out Mai as she felt herself fall. She waited for the impact of her nose meshing with the tile floor but didn't feel a thing. Mai opened her eyes, "N-Naru-chan?"

"Chan?" Mai gulped as she stared at Naru. He was closer than he usually was comfortable with.

"Naru-"

"Mai" interrupted Naru.

"N-Nani?" stuttered a blushing Mai.

"Damare (_1_)." whispered Naru before chastely kissing Mai. Mai returned to kiss with gentleness.

Meanwhile, Masako could only watch in horror as the scene before her played. He was still shirtless and he had Mai on his right forearm that was how tiny she was. Masako's eyes began to water when she saw Kazuya, not Mai but Kazuya, bend down and kiss Mai. It was pure at first but when Mai wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled gently on his hair that pure kiss was now filled with lust yet still contained some gentleness. She watched as Kazuya explore Mai's body. He lightly squeezed Mai's breast making Mai gasp and groan. Kazuya picked up Mai bridal style, lightly kissed her then walked to his office. The door closed and Masako could only sit there hearing Kazuya and Mai enjoy each other. After fifteen minutes, Masako heard them start to have sex. The clue was Mai's sharp cry that soon turned into a moan. Masako slowly got up and walked to the exit. She opened it gingerly and closed it quietly. She walked home and cried out water silent tears she didn't shed at Shibuya Physic Research.

...He never did call her by her first name.

* * *

(_1_) Damare: Shut up

What do you think? I know there are some mistakes considering what actually happened in the anime but my mind was kind of fuzzy about it. Hope you like it. The rest of this was made up. If you don't like it please say so. Give me some hints on what I have to improve on.

_**XxBlackblossomxX **_


End file.
